


What a Feeling to be Right Here Beside You Now

by littlelarrypop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, I suck at tags, M/M, Model Harry, Singer/Songwriter Louis, Smut, Top Louis, hopefully the smut isn't too poorly written, sorry y'all, um idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelarrypop/pseuds/littlelarrypop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the XFactor wasn't Harry destiny, but maybe his latest modeling gig will show him what– or in this case, who– is his real destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Feeling to be Right Here Beside You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I know I'm not the best writer, but I thought this was a cute idea and I decided to attempt writing it. I'm sure there are typos and grammatical errors, so I'll apologize for those now. I suppose that's all I have to say, enjoy!

At least he got into the top five. Out of all the thousands of people to audition, he was at least the fifth best and that was all that mattered.

This was all Harry could think about as he clutched Louis' hand tightly in his own. They were in the bottom two this week, but this was Harry's third week in the bottom two because he'd been getting very nervous the past few weeks. Forgetting words and missing pitches weren't helping his chances of winning at all.

He looked over to the blue-eyed boy next to him, giving him a sheepish smile and wondering why he was here. Louis was perfect. Maybe he had the occasional pitchy note, but he was perfect over all. And Harry didn't want to lose him, he'd done so much with the boy over these past weeks in the house, but he knew only one of them was going to make it through this.

"And our fourth and final contestant to make it through tonight is.." Dermot O'Leary's voice spoke over the speaker's and Harry felt like everything was in slow motion. He was about to lose Louis, no matter which of them made it through tonight. He felt a small squeeze on his hand and looked at Louis who was giving him a hopeful smile. Anyone who had been watching the show knew the two had a thing since day one. And now everyone was holding their breath, wanting to know which of the boyfriends would be making it through.

"Louis Tomlinson!" Was the next thing to be announced, followed by solemn cheering from the crowd. 

Harry didn't think they'd ever hugged harder, his face buried into Louis' neck as he sniffled. "You've got this, you're gonna win it," Harry whispered, pulling back a bit to smile at him. 

"I'm only doing it for you baby," Louis whispered back and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips, earning a drawn out 'aww' from the crowd.

Harry sniffled as Louis pulled away, giving him one last hug before the older boy went to join the other finalists. 

"Well, Harry, we hate to see you go, but you've been an amazing person to have here," Dermot said sympathetically as he held the microphone out for Harry to speak into. "I've had a great time, and I'd like to thank everyone who's helped me get this far and supported me," he glanced over to Louis who was wiping away tears of his own before continuing. "And I want to wish the best of luck to the four unbelievably talented people standing right over there," he said and sent the thumbs up signal to Louis, who returned it only half a second later. 

"Aw, Harry, you've always been such a kind soul. We hate to see you go, but we know it won't be the last we see of you. Give it up once more for Harry Styles!" His voice boomed and Harry gave a small wave while the crowd cheered, walking off of the stage and not realizing what the future had in store for him.

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 

Its five years later and things have been nothing but up hill for Harry since that disappointing day. He voted as much as he could for Louis, and it paid off when the boy he'd still had feelings for won. However, it hurt that he never heard from him again. Things were better for himself now though.

After he'd been sent home, he'd decided to try and pursue his modelling career, which was plan B. He'd always been told he'd had a pretty face, and as Harry matured, he'd became even more perfect for modelling. 

By the year 2015, five years after the two felt their lowest, they were in their primes. Harry was getting booked left and right for fashion shows and ads for all the biggest names and Louis' latest album was the best selling of the year, not to mention how often he was on the charts and that his last tour had been completely sold out. 

However, Louis was facing a problem now.

"I really have no idea of how I'm going to cast someone for this part," Louis sighed and shook his head. "I absolutely refuse to have a girl playing the part. And I don't feel like holding auditions to find some guy to play my love interest," he mumbled, complaining to his manager over the phone as he ran his hand through his hair. 

"You know what? I have the perfect guy in mind. I've heard a lot about him; easy to work with, very talented, and he's gorgeous. I'm going to give him a call, alright? Just trust me on this," his manager spoke, and he could practically hear the grin in his voice.

Louis paused for a moment and then nodded. "Alright, yeah. If he can, have him come up today and maybe we can start filiming," he suggested with a shrug, getting an answer of 'no problem, right on it' before he heard the click that signalled the call had ended.

~•~

"Hello?" Harry hummed as he picked up the phone, currently prancing around the kitchen as he made himself lunch. 

"Harry, love! Guess who's gotten you another job? You're going to love this. You're going to be playing the love interest of the hottest music artist's new video! And I hear he's very friendly!" She chirped happily and Harry considered it as he chewed and swallowed the first bite of his sandwich.

"Male, sings well, attractive, and nice? Sounds right up my alley," Harry grinned, earning a laugh from his manager. 

"Great! They'd like to start shooting today if you're free?"

"Wow, they're eager. Yeah, I can meet you there in an hour, just text me the address?" 

"You've got it, I'll see you then!"

"See ya," Harry said as cheerily as he could through a mouthful of peanut butter, jelly, and bread before hanging up.

 

 ~•~

 

Harry was pulling up an hour later as he said, wondering now why he hadn't asked who he was coming to shoot with. Oh well. He'd find out soon enough. 

He found a parking spot and put the car in park, texting his manager that he was there, but he was going to run to the bathroom before he actually met with anyone. He had to ask one of the security guards to point him to the restrooms before making his way.

When he stepped into the restroom, he saw another figure standing at one of the two urinals, and he had a nice build from what Harry could see. Short, but with very strong arms and a muscular back, not to mention his toned legs. And his ass was amazing. Harry was jealous of it. And also a bit disappointed because with an ass like that, he was more than likely a bottom. But it wasn't he was going to let a stranger fuck him in the bathroom, no, he was far the classy for that.

He walked over to the empty urinal and unzipped his pants, beginning to take care of his business. However, his mind was on different things and so his aim was off just enough to splash pee on the male standing in the small bathroom next to him. 

"Oops," Harry blushed, feeling more than embarrassed. And this all felt oddly familiar, although he didn't know why.

"Hi," the man next to him laughed and Harry's jaw dropped. The last time this had happened, was when he'd met- 

"Louis?" He asked softly,obviously amazed as he zipped his pants up again. 

"Harry? I should've know. You're the only person I let get away with peeing on me," he laughed and so did Harry, but he couldn't believe this was happening. 

"Wow, you look so..different," the long-haired boy murmured as he followed Louis over to the sink. 

"Says the boy who's grown two feet since I last saw him," Louis snorted and Harry giggled, shaking his head as he began to wash his own hands.

"Only a few inches! And you may be the same height, but damn you're ripped," he breathed, unable to resist squeezing his bicep whenever he dried his hands.

"You're still soft as hell and I'm still very into soft boys," Louis smirked as he held onto Harry's hips lightly, which made the boy giggle. 

"Oh, hush. I've got to go, I have to meet with someone, but it was nice seeing you again," he hummed, leaning down and kissing Louis' cheek.

"Oh, alright. It was nice to see you too," Louis smiled and returned the peck on the cheek.

Harry nodded and pulled away from Louis, wondering what he was doing there as he stepped out of the restrooms and made his way over to his manager. He gasped softly because Louis was a famous singer now. And Harry was here to play a singer's lover and it wasn't like he seen any other music artists there.

"Oh my goodness, am I here to meet Louis Tomlinson?" He whispered to her and she nodded happily as Louis and his manager were making their way over.

"Oh my God, Harold! I totally forgot you modeled now! I see your face all the time," Louis said excitedly and Harry couldn't stop looking him over. "So I guess you're the boy I'll be fucking into the mattress?" Louis smirked and Harry gasped, eyes wide as the blood rushed to his cheeks. 

"What?! I never agreed to sex!" He whisper yelled, not wanting to bother their managers who were discussing things only twenty feet away.

"Relax Harry, I'm joking! Although, you were looking at me like you'd love it," Louis whispered the last bit in his ear, smirking when he saw the boy shiver and have to take a moment to regain his composure. 

"Hush, Louis. I haven't seen you in five years and you just look really different," Harry huffed, obviously flustered as he looked down at his golden boots. 

"So do you. But it all suits you. The hair, the nail polish, fashion choice, even the light makeup you've got on; it all looks good on you," Louis said honestly, smiling when he earned a large dimpled grin from Harry. 

"Thank you, that means a lot to hear," Harry smiled, tempted to hug him before they were interrupted by their managers shoving a thin contract in Harry's face. 

"Its very simple, Harry. Just states that you'll be here at scheduled times and will not leak anything and that you'll be paid generously for keeping your end of the deal," his manager explained and he nodded before taking the pen from her and signing on the dotted line. 

"Alright, let's start filming!" Louis' manager grinned and the boy's followed him while he explained the concept of the video.

It was very simple, and kind of basic. Louis is chasing Harry and Harry won't even give him the time of day, but he eventually gives in and they fall madly in love and while it isn't shown, its implied that they have wild sex. All in about four and a half minutes.

"We've actually decided not to start filming today, as there's a bit of speaking and we figure the two of you should get aquainted with each other. So here's the script for the bit of acting you'll have to do, and we'll see how you two feel about this tomorrow," Louis' manager explained after he'd come back fron speaking to the director. The two young men nodded as they took the "scripts" that really could've just been improvised.

"Hey, do you want to come over tonight? Maybe go over the script and catch up a bit?" Louis offered as they were leaving the building.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Harry smiled as he pulled out his phone. "What's your number and address?" He asked, typing the information into his phone as Louis gave it to him. "Great, I'll see you tonight, Lou," he smiled and waved.

"See ya, Haz," Louis waved back as they went separate ways to their cars and Harry felt butterflies at the nickname he hadn't heard in years.

Harry headed home and got dressed in more comfortable attire before he decided to take a nap, figuring there wouldn't be much sleeping done at Louis' if they planned to catch up on everything they'd missed in each other's lives in the past five years.

When he woke up, it was almost half past seven and he figured he should pack for a night away. So, he grabbed his overnight bag and threw in shampoo and conditioner, his toothbrush, clothes to sleep in, and clothes to wear tomorrow. He sent a quick text to Louis then, letting him know that he'd be there soon before he was out the door and pulling out of the drive way. 

He watched the roads carefully for Louis' home, laughing a bit when he ironically heard one of Louis' songs playing through the speakers. 

It didn't take long before he was parked in the driveway and knocking on the singer's door, raising an eyebrow when Louis seemed to have just gotten out of bed. 

"Um, if you aren't up for tonight.." Harry trailed off, figuring Louis didn't feel well or something.

"No, no! Come in, I was watching a movie and I fell asleep," he laughed, letting the curly haired boy in before shutting the door behind him. 

"Sorry, the place is a mess, I haven't had time to clean," he explained with a sigh, taking Harry's bag and setting it on the small couch before taking a seat on the bigger one.

"Hm, you always were a messy one," Harry laughed and picked up a few things by force of habit.

"And you always were a neat freak," Louis smiled lazily, swearing that he caught a glimpse of sixteen year old Harry picking up his mess again. "Come on, sit down. We can do laundry later," he said and patted a spot on the couch next to him.

Harry laughed softly and sat down, biting his lip and wondering if Louis still liked to cuddle. 

"Oh come on, you act like I'm going to bite you. If you have a question, just ask," Louis said as he pulled his blanket over himself.

Rather than asking, Harry slipped under the blanket and under Louis' arm so that he was snuggled into his side. He let out a small giggle, looking up at Louis who only chuckled and pulled him closer. 

He'd always loved to cuddle with Louis. It was nice and relaxing and it felt natural. He had noticed Louis was playing one of his favorite movies, and his heart warmed at that.

"You still like 'The Proposal' right?" He asked softly and Harry nodded, earning a satisfying smile from Louis. "So, tell me, how did you get into modeling?" 

"Well, I didn't really get into it until I finished school. I shot a few ads here and there after I got eliminated, and then ended up actually getting a contract about two months after I graduated. I had always thought of modeling as a plan B, since people told me I had the look for it and it seemed fun. And it is. I've been so many places and seen so many beautiful things.." He trailed off with a smile and looked up at Louis. "How about you? I hear your music all the time on the radio, and its beautiful," he hummed softly with a smile.

"Thank you, and its been alright. I get a bit lonely on tour, was thinking about taking someone with me next time but I'm not sure who. Touring is great though. Travelling to all these places and seeing beautiful things.. Its great," Louis nodded a bit and wow, Harry wanted to travel with him. He'd love to accompany him on tour.

Harry wasn't sure how long he was staring and daydreaming of traveling with Louis, but he knew it was interrupted by Louis clearing his throat. "Erm. Let's take a look at that script, hm?" Harry laughed nervously and Louis reached forward to pick his copy up off of the coffee table. 

"Its simple and we'll probably end up improving anyways," Louis explained with a shrug. 

"How intimate will we have to get?" Harry asked softly, hoping that Louis wouldn't mind getting as close to him as he once had been. After all, Louis was his first. His first proper kiss, his first time, and even his first love.

"We've gone much further than we'll have to," Louis laughed softly, watching the blush rising to Harry's cheeks. "Just kissing and light touching, and we'll have blankets over our lower halves so we can stay dressed for the most part," he explained and Harry nodded a bit. 

"Louis, did you ever miss me? Did you miss..us?" Harry asked quietly after a long pause as he cast his eyes to the floor, nervous that Louis would say he didn't. 

"All the time, actually. You were my little giggly ball of happiness. And the night you went home, I felt like someone had ripped my heart out and tap danced on it. Especially when you never called," Louis spoke softly, pulling Harry into his lap to hold him as he used to. 

"I never called because I knew you were busy, but I voted every week and made sure you won. And then I knew I had lost you for sure. You were famous, you had a life full of prettier boys," Harry sighed softly, looking up whenever he felt Louis lightly grasp his chin to make him look into his eyes.

"Harry Edward Styles, no boy will ever be able to replace you. You are the most beatiful, generous, kind and just overall perfect boy that there ever is," Louis said and Harry felt butterflies in his tummy, feeling like they were teenagers and it was 2010 again and they didn't care about anything but each other because they were in love. 

He glanced down at Louis' lips and then back up at his eyes, knowing Lous must have caught on because before he knew it, their mouths were being slotted together in a series of heated kisses. It didn't feel any different than five years ago and that made Harry's heart flutter. 

"I missed you so much, Louis," he mumbled inbetween kisses, recieving a hum in agreement from the elder as a response. 

"Let's go to my room, love. You're much too good for a couch. I want you to be as comfortable as possible tonight," he whispered and smiled as he the boy's cheek. 

Harry grinned, loving that Louis had always wanted best for him. He stood up and followed Louis up to his bedroom, very impressed by the unmade king sized bed and the fancy design and decor of the room. It was a bit messy though, but it seemed fit for royalty, so it was perfect for Louis. He wrapped his arms around Louis' neck lightly when the shorter of the two had pressed their mouths together a second time, kissing Harry breathless as he steered him to the bed by the hands placed on his hips. 

The kissing had begun to get needy and they were nearly ripping each other's clothes off, desperate to see and feel the other's body. By the time they had slowed down, they were panting and naked and tangled in the sheets, hearts racing like a couple of hormonal teenagers. 

"You alright? Asthma isn't acting up again, is it? We can stop if you're uncomfortable," Louis asked, obvious worry in his tone. "I'm fine, Louis. My, you haven't changed a bit," Harry giggled softly, knowing Louis used to be overly concerned years ago as well. 

Louis pursed his lips a bit at Harry's teasing and reached up to tweak one of his nipples, smirking when Harry let out a whine of pleasure. "My, you haven't changed a bit either," he mocked, grinning when Harry huffed and rolled his eyes playfully before connecting their lips again.

Harry rolled them over so he was straddling Louis and he began to roll his hips, causing friction between their lower halves as they moaned into each other's mouths. They could feel the other hardening more, until this just wasn't enough and Harry was the first to complain.

"L-Lou, where's your lube?" Harry breathed as he sat up and Louis raised his eyebrows as he settled his hands on the younger's hips.

"In drawer on the nightstand. Do you need me to prep you, baby?" Louis asked softly as his hands slid up and down his sides. 

"Nice to know you haven't turned into a bottom," Harry giggled as he reached over to get the bottle of lube. He gasped as they were suddenly flipped, Louis pinning his wrist to the bed as he was hovering over him. 

Louis kissed Harry aggressively, licking into his mouth and humming at the moan he elicited from Harry. "Nice to know you still know who dominates you," Louis smirked when he pulled away and Harry nodded eagerly. 

Louis then kissed down his jaw and neck, occasionally stopping to leave a love bite and enjoying the effect he still had on the boy as he squirmed and whimpered beneath him. He flicked Harry's right nipple with the tip of his tongue, watching the pink nub harden as he repeated the action on the left one. 

"L-Louis, fuck, please d-don't tease me," Harry whined when he began to lightly rub and pinch his nipples, wanting more and knowing Louis was only trying to get him worked up. The thing was, Harry was already worked up, so Louis was just teasing now. 

Louis smirked and pressed a long kiss to each of them before he moved down, pressing open mouthed kisses down his torso. "Lift your hips," he murmured and waited for Harry to comply before slipping a pillow under him. He picked the lube up and poured a generous amount on his fingers before he spread Harry's legs, moaning softly as he rubbed over his entrance. "Still such a pretty boy, and so so tight," Louis nearly whispered as he slid a finger inside the boy, looking up to his face when he heard him gasping. 

Harry let out a whine, spreading his legs more. "A-Another, I-I can take it," he mumbled, Louis' eyebrow raising at hearing the request so soon. Harry knew he had complied when he felt a second finger prodding at his rim and then a slight stretch, wincing a bit at the small sting. It only got more uncomfortable when Louis began to scissor his fingers inside the boy to stretch him, but Harry knew it was necessary and if he just relaxed, it would be alright soon enough. Before he knew it, he was adjusted to the scissoring and Louis had been making sure to be extra gentle for him. 

"Ready for a third?" Louis whispered and watched Harry suck his bottom lip into his mouth before nodding. "You're alright, aren't you?" He asked, worried that Harry wasn't enjoying this. 

"I'm fine. You know I've never liked this part," Harry smiled a bit as Louis smiled back in relief.

"I know, love, we'll get to the good part soon," Louis hummed and pushed a third finger past his tight rim, groaning at how tight Harry was and how he was going to feel around Louis. He licked the palm of his free hand to make the friction a bit less rough when he stroked himself to get a bit of the need calmed down. He moaned softly against Harry's milky skin as he kissed his inner thighs and began to slowly pump the three digits in and out of Harry, pulling a groan from the boy as he was more accustomed to the stretching now. 

He began to prod around inside of him, searching for the little bundle of nerves to make Harry go wild. He thought Harry was beautiful at any given time, especially when he was being pleasured to the fullest extent. Louis was just dying to hear those pretty little moans of his getting more and more intense.

"Oh my– Fucking hell, Louis!" Harry yelped and Louis smirked, rubbing lightly at the spot when he remembered exactly where Harry's sweet spot was. 

Louis took the overwhelming pleasure as a distraction to add a fourth finger, just wanting to make sure that Harry was completely prepared and stretched for this. He also didn't want Harry to reach his climax before they could actually get anything accomplished, knowing that had once been a habit of Harry's he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the bed sheets before picking the lube up again.

"You sure you want this?" Louis asked softly as he positioned himself between Harry's legs. 

"Yes, Louis, need you so bad, its been too long," Harry panted and Louis nodded, coating himself in lubrictant. 

Louis held onto Harry's hips as he lined himself up to Harry's hole and slowly began to push in. He was very gradual with it, hearing the boy whimper each time he pushed a couple inches into him. "C'mon baby, you can handle it," he whispered softly, kissing Harry's cheek and pushing himself in completely so his hips were cradling Harry's bum. 

"Ngh, move, Louis," Harry whimpered after a few moments of Louis' face buried in his neck as he pressed little kisses to the skin. 

Louis nodded and planted his forearms on either side of Harry's head, sharing sloppy kisses with him as he began to thrust his hips into the boy. "God, you're still so fucking tight, you feel so damn good, baby," he grunted, feeling Harry dragging his blunt nails down his back as he whined and moaned in Louis' ear. 

Louis felt close already, feeling Harry's walls clenching around him as he rolled his hips to match Louis' thrusts. He couldn't help it. Harry always had this effect on him. Louis wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, fucking into him deep and hard as his back arched off of the bed. 

"Shit, Harry, I'm already so close," he gasped out and his thrusts began to get sloppier while he stroked Harry's untouched cock, the boy letting out a high whine at the friction. 

It was only moments later when Harry was crying out Louis' name and shooting white ribbons all over their stomachs. In an almost instant reaction, Louis was groaning lowly into Harry's neck as he came at the feeling of Harry's walls clenching tightly around him. 

He laid against the younger, both of them exhilarated and panting, hearts racing as Louis pulled out and laid next to him. "I forgot how beautiful you looked right after sex," Louis grinned, seeing the red-lipped and flustered boy as angelic as he looked up at him with half-lidded emerald eyes. 

"We should probably go shower. Together. To save water," Harry panted and giggled softly, earning a fond eye roll from Louis. 

"Glad to see you've gotten more stamina, but I need a moment," Louis laughed softly and held him close, kissing his forehead. 

"Louis?"

"Yes, doll?"

"I love you," Harry whispered, knowing it wasn't the first time the words had been said.

"I love you too," Louis hummed without missing a beat as they held each other closely. 

It felt like the past five years apart hadn't even happened. This felt perfect, like it was exactly where they belonged. It was an amazing feeling to know that they were destined to be together and complete each other, and they wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully that wasn't too shitty and you liked it? I tried my best and hopefully that was good enough. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, I love feedback! Thank you for reading!


End file.
